


My brother

by PotatOS



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatOS/pseuds/PotatOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Kanzer watches over Cobalt as he's in bio-sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother

The blueish figure of my little brother was floating in the liquid Blue Fluid that was filling the life-enhancing apparatus. He seemed to be sleeping, his chest slowly going up and down with his breathing. I checked the vitals, and they were operational. He would wake up soon.   
I made the container so it would keep running even after an energy shortage. I would let nothing harm the life of my dear brother. I almost did kill my both parents so I swore I would never harm any of my family again. Cobalt needs to grow free and happy without the threat of a gigantic Beast made of anger and pain.  
I sit down and watch his body move in the flow of the blue water. His body is wrapped in moss cables that are linked to the computer and show his vital status. Right now he was living, and that was meaning a lot to me. I loved my brother very much, like I loved the few relatives I have.   
I smile and turn off the lights when I get out the room.

“Good night, Cobalt,” I say.

In the darkness of the factory, he seemed to be sleeping.


End file.
